1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile transportation, and more particularly to a device to safely store a personal mobility device, wherein the device can be attached to and towed behind an automobile.
2. Related Art
An unfortunate side to the human condition is the loss of personal mobility due to age, injury or illness. However, the desire to keep moving has led to the creation of personal mobility devices, from the traditional push-wheelchair to the technologically-advanced electric scooter. With improved personal mobility, further comes the need to travel greater distances with the mobility device. Although traditional push-wheelchairs are designed to fold up and store in an automobile's trunk or backseat, many new designs and especially electric scooters cannot assume a more compact and portable shape.
Designs for transporting mobility devices external to an automobile have evolved to solve many of the transportation problems. One general design is a simple pull-behind trailer attachable to a trailer hitch, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,651. Although this design can carry a mobility device, the mobility device is not protected from the elements nor is it secured to the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,020 has a more suitable design for wheelchairs and scooters and includes a protective outer cover. However, this design directs the full weight of the trailer and the mobility device on the hitch and frame of the towing vehicle.
A method for distributing the weight of the trailer and mobility device is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,083,373 by strapping the assembly to a point closer to the towing vehicle's axle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,509 added a caster-wheel to the underside of the trailer to assume a portion of the load, but it is only utilized when the towing vehicle traverses an uneven surface, which risks damaging the underside of the trailer. The caster-wheel is neither road-worthy nor durable.
None of the above inventions provide for both the proper protection of delicate and expensive mobility devices, from weather or debris, and reduce the stress on the towing vehicle. Furthermore, because protective covers and ramps are often heavy and cumbersome to manipulate, many elderly or infirm users cannot safely operate the transporter or trailer. If a user cannot physically operate the trailer, there is little chance he will be able to enjoy the freedoms associated with the personal mobility device. Thus, there is a need for an improved personal mobility device trailer that is easy to operate, protects the mobility device, and does not overload the towing vehicle.